Pandora Thorn
Lady''' Pandora Nymphadora Thorn (b. 9 June) was a pure-blood witch, as well as the first notable Siren half-breed of the House of Thorn. She was the biological daughter of Althea Thorn and Barclay Kent, though having been kidnapped as a child, she was raised as the adoptive daughter of Emmeline and Silas Vanderbilt. Pandora was the wife of her childhood schoolmate, Kristian Walker, with whom she had five children. She was also the mother of an illegitimate child, to whom she conceived in an affair with her previous lover, Lewis Finnigan. Pandora initially attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, situated in France, to which she was sorted into the house of Sournois. However, at the beginning of her third year in magical education, Pandora transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was undoubtedly sorted into the Slytherin house, a notorious selection for her family. She soon befriended Lily Potter, as well as others such as Jannessa Longbottom, Victoire Weasley and Moses Leander. Pandora also formed many romantic relationships, most notably Lewis and Kristian. Pandora was a notable participant in the battle against Dagerfly during her seventh Hogwarts year and left her education with moderate, successful qualifications in both her O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. As an adult, Pandora was quick to become the matriarch of the House of Thorn. She became a master of magical politics and intrigue par excellence and was known for her wit and sarcasm. She was soon nicknamed the '''Queen of Thorns, in reference to the surname as well as her cutting attributes. Pandora was a moderately powerful witch, with an appropriate deal of knowledge of various areas of magic. However, much of her strength lay within her half-breed abilities that installed fear to those who knew of her capabilities. Biography Family Lineage Early Life Pandora Nymphadora Thorn was born to Althea Thorn and Barclay Kent on June 9th, in Rochester, New York. As an only child, born with great beauty, Pandora was constantly praised that was continued throughout much of her life, making her vain and self-centered as a result. Having a family ancestry of half-breeds (half-human, half-mermaid), Pandora was undoubtedly born as one also. However, Pandora's genetic inheritance was not that of a mermaid, but of a siren, a similar yet much stronger species. Therefore, Pandora was very powerful in her inherited abilities, even as a child. Later Life Physical Description Personality and Traits As a child, Pandora was described as being incredibly narcissistic and self-centered, though extremely loyal to her close friends and family. She became very shallow as a result of the attention and love caused by her beauty and considered her life perfect much throughout her childhood. Pandora was notoriously known for her sharp wit, high cunning and alternative level of intelligence. As a matriarch, she was a politically astute woman, with a dark sense of humour and took a likeness to mock those around her. However, Pandora was not a cruel person and had a deep love for her family. Pandora's strength and competence in politics helped her to rule the House of Thorn with extreme precision and success. An outspoken individual as a whole, with little patience for inconvenience, she was unafraid of using her societal power to threaten enemies. Pandora never shied from stating her opinion, unless it appeared advantageous to mask it, and had a strong dislike for cruelty and incompetence. Pandora was incredibly intelligent in her ways, as well as wise enough to understand that at times, people must work with enemies opposed to constantly compete against them. She had little worry or trouble in attacking her enemies, regardless of the circumstance, providing she had reason, such as protecting her family. Pandora was an extremely unpredictable, complex and fascinating woman; no one could truly know what to expect from her, and though her actions may have been interpreted as cold and cruel, it was unquestionable or doubtful of her love and devotion to her children, and later, grandchildren. Magical Abilities and Skills Pandora was noted as a moderately powerful witch, with an astute capability within various areas of magic. She had a keen ability for transfiguration and was also known for her ability to cast an astounding patronus charm, that took the form of a tiger shark. However, Pandora's main source of power lay within her inherited abilities as a half-breed. She was shown to be one of the families greatest, if not most powerful beings, likely due to her status as the first siren within the House of Thorn. * Charms: Pandora seemed to be very proficient in Charms, being able to cast * Duelling: * Dark Arts: Despite not being a practitioner of the Dark Arts, Pandora was thought to have a moderate ability in various areas of dark magic, including both the Cruciatus and Imperius curses. This simply proved Pandora's skill in this field, since the Unforgivable Curses require both heartfelt intent and powerful magic in order to be effectively cast. * Non-Verbal Magic: * Transfiguration: * Apparition: * Seduction: * Fear Inducement: * Vitality: * Leadership Skills: * Political Skills: Relationships Parents Emmeline and Silas Vanderbilt Kristian Walker Lily Potter Yvaine Thorn Yves-Thierry Thorn Veronica Thorn Savannah Thorn Niklaus Thorn Lewis Finnigan Seraphine Finnigan Etymology The name Pandora is of Greek heritage, in it's meaning translating to all-gift. In Greek Mythology, Pandora's curiosity led her to open a mysterious box gifted to her from the Gods, thereby releasing the world's greatest sorrows into the world. Pandora's middle name, Nymphadora, is a variation of Latin heritage: a nymph, also known to define gift. The surname Thorn derives from an English and Danish background. It is a topographic name for someone who lived by a thorn bush or hedge (Old English, Old Norse þorn). Notes * Pandora was portrayed by a total of three models throughout her lifetime. Her childhood/ early teenage model was Gemma Ward, and her late teenage/ early adulthood model was Candice Swanepoel. Her adult model was Kate Bosworth. * Pandora's theme song was Dark Horse by Katy Perry. * Pandora's specialised soundtrack, S I R E N, can be found on 8tracks - http://8tracks.com/therunaways/s-i-r-e-n Trivia * Pandora's first model, Gemma Ward, played the character 'Tamara' in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, who was a mermaid, that of whom Pandora was initially based upon. Gallery Pandoraicon.jpg Pandora Thorn.jpg PanandLily.png|Pandora Thorn and Lily Potter Pan 01.jpg Pan 02.jpg Pan 03.jpg Pan 04.jpg|A portrait of a young, siren Pandora Pan gif 1.gif Pan 06.jpg|Pandora in her youth Pan 05.jpg Pan gif 2.gif|Pandora preparing to attack Pan gif 3.gif